The Best Thing
by silverdragon77
Summary: Kurt's not a big fan of Christmas and Blaine attempts to change that with varying degrees of success.


**A/N:** This was originally written for the Mini Hiatus Exchange over on the beyond_dapper livejournal.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except extreme amounts of fluff and cheese...

* * *

When Kurt first mentioned that he wasn't a big fan of Christmas, Blaine couldn't help flashing back to a cynical version of his boyfriend standing in line next to him at a coffee shop many months ago, practically gagging over plushy bears declaring their love. At the time, it seemed as though it were a single person's acidic response to holiday dedicated to couples, but it was becoming more apparent that Kurt just didn't like holidays.

Blaine, well, Blaine really liked holidays. Liked them so much, in fact, that he secretly listened to Christmas music on his iPod halfway through October. The cheery carols, frosted windows, and crackling fires always warmed his heart and turned him even more exuberant than usual and so it was that Blaine set out a plan, a plan to convince Kurt that Christmas was the best holiday ever.

* * *

**Attempt # 1**

Friday night found Kurt and Blaine snuggled together on the couch of the Hummel-Hudson family living room after Blaine had popped in _Jack Frost_. It was a feel-good holiday movie, the perfect way to start off his Epic Plan of Christmas Cheer.

Blaine lost himself in the smell of Kurt from where he was snuggled against Kurt's chest. Kurt pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around him.

"Uh, Blaine?"

"Mm, yes?" Blaine asked, his voice sleepy and filled with warm contentment.

"Is there supposed to be blood?"

"Blood? Where?"

"In the movie."

Blaine sat up, looking over in time to see a decapitated man on the screen.

"What in the—what version did you get?"

"I don't know, you just said Jack Frost, is there more than one?"

"I guess so. I'm sorry, this isn't really romantic." They both flinched as more people were murdered. Blaine grabbed the remote and flicked the movie off. Quickly trying to think of a way to turn things around.

"Hmm, how about we entertain ourselves for a bit?" Blaine asked, waggling his eyebrows.

"But Finn—"

"Is upstairs playing a new video game, we'll be lucky to see him in the next week." Blaine slid up his boyfriend's body, keeping the blanket tight around them and pressed a kiss to Kurt's lips.

* * *

**Attempt # 2 **

Ice skating was a lot harder than it looked like, Blaine decided. It wasn't fair. The Olympians always made it look so easy, but Blaine seriously reconsidered whether or not it should be done. Who thought that balancing on a tiny little metal blade while sliding around on ice was a good idea? He was going to bludgeon them.

Blaine grumbled to himself as he scooted to the nearest wall to pull himself back up after having fallen flat on his ass for the fifth time in the last twenty minutes.

Kurt, however, was graceful as always. He easily glided along the ice, he could even go backwards.

Blaine realized that he probably should have though his plan through a little bit more before he decided that ice skating was a good idea.

Kurt took that moment to slide over to Blaine, helping him get back on his feet, or skates, as it were.

"You doing okay? You've been falling a lot. Do you want me to get one of the practi—,"

"No, I don't need a practice walker," Blaine snapped, his cheeks burning hotly. "I'm sorry, it's just frustrating."

"Here," Kurt said holding out his hands. Blaine eyed them warily before setting his hands in Kurt's. Kurt started gliding backwards, pulling Blaine with him and Blaine couldn't help grinning at Kurt. He was pretty sure he had the best boyfriend ever.

**Attempt # 3**

It was foolproof. Kurt loved it when Blaine sang to him, so reason would stand that Blaine serenading Kurt in glee club with a cute Christmas number would be something Kurt would enjoy.

He spent hours pouring over his old Christmas records, but the velvety voice of Etta James kept eating at him and he kept coming back to the same song over and over. It was sweet, light, everything Kurt liked.

He shimmied around the choir room as he sang the next day, tossing flirtatious smiles at his blushing boyfriend, and earning the cheers of his fellow glee clubbers. This one was a winner, at least, that's what he thought until they were leaving practice.

"Santa Baby? What were you thinking, Blaine?" Kurt asked.

"What? I thought it was cute." Blaine beamed.

"It makes me sound like your sugar daddy."

"Well you sure do give me a lot of sugar," Blaine teased, eyeing Kurt's lips suggestively.

"You are ridiculous," Kurt said, laughing. "I don't know why I put up with you."

"Because you love me," Blaine replied, sliding his hand into Kurt's. Kurt hummed.

"I do love you." Kurt glanced up and down the hallway, and, upon seeing they were alone, leaned in to press a kiss to Blaine's lips.

"And I didn't even need mistletoe."

"Oh my god, you are insufferable."

"You would say that to the man you love?"

"I think I just did. Now go get your coat so we can leave."

"I think I need a little more lovin' from my sugar daddy," Blaine teased, puckering up. Kurt rolled his eyes and gave him a peck before pushing him down the hallway.

* * *

**Attempt # 4**

"He had an erection!" Blaine screeched as they left the mall. Kurt trailed behind him, laughing.

"He did not, I'm sure it was just a lump, maybe some coal. You have been a bad boy this year." Kurt said, his eyes glittering as he reached down and smacked Blaine on the ass.

"What happened to my innocent boyfriend? Three months ago, you wouldn't have been able to make a joke like that."

"What can I say? Something got in me, or should I say someone."

"I've corrupted you."

"Only in the best ways." Kurt snatched Blaine's hand from the air, curling his fingers around it.

"Seriously though, he had an erection."

"I'm not all that surprised, the way he was looking at us, I think he would have been fine with us going at it on his lap."

"And I'm never going to get that image out of my head."

"It's not so bad when you take out the mall Santa," Kurt said, laughing again and pulling Blaine along to the car.

* * *

**Attempt # 5**

Gingerbread houses were a favorite pastime of Blaine's. Granted, the memories were somewhat tainted by Cooper stealing all the good candies and putting them on his monstrosity of a gingerbread house, but Blaine had the sneaking suspicion that Kurt would be more willing to share.

What he hadn't counted on was Kurt's perfectionist tendencies and killer design sense.

It had been three hours since they'd started, and the gingerbread house was now more of a mansion, complete with six bedrooms and three and a half baths. Blaine had been swatted away each time he attempted to add some frosting or candy to the house and resigned himself to munching on gumdrops until Kurt had finished.

Another hour passed and Kurt finally turned the house around to face Blaine.

"What do you think?" Kurt asked.

"It's great?" Blaine just wished he'd actually gotten to do something.

"I know six bedrooms seems like a lot, but if two of them are converted into offices, that leaves two kid's rooms, a guest room, and the master suite. And just know that this isn't really to scale, obviously our closet is going to be much bigger than it was before I put the roof on."

"Our closet?"

"Yes?" Kurt asked, perplexed. "Whose house did you think I was building?"

"This is our home?"

"Our future home."

"Wait, kid's rooms?"

"Yes, I know we haven't talked about children yet, but I wanted to dream a lit—," Blaine cut him off with a kiss, wrapping Kurt up in his arms. Kurt let out a surprised noise before returning the kiss.

Blaine ran his nose along Kurt's cheek as he pulled back.

"Our home. Children. I love it. I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

**Attempt # 6**

Blaine stretched as he woke up, but stilled at the weight of another person on top of him. Kurt was sprawled on top of Blaine, head pillowed on Blaine's chest as he slept. The lights in the living room had been turned off and the last thing Blaine remembered was them starting It's A Wonderful Life with Burt and Carole. Blaine glanced at the clock, it was after midnight.

Blaine slid a hand along Kurt's cheek and down his back, whispering for him to wake up as he kissed Kurt's forehead. Kurt shifted on top of him and slowly opened his eyes, tilting his head up to rest his chin on Blaine's chest.

"Hi," Kurt whispered sleepily.

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."

Kurt shuffled up Blaine's body and kissed him before he got up off the couch, helping Blaine do the same. Kurt folded up the blanket they were under.

"You should probably head home. I don't know why my dad let us sleep like that."

"Holiday spirit, maybe?"

"Maybe. He likes you, you know."

"I know. He told me to call him Burt."

"A very high honor," Kurt teased and led Blaine to the entryway. Blaine suddenly remembered his plan for the evening, having gotten lost in the fray of Christmas Eve dinner after he arrived.

"Hey, wait." Blaine grabbed the CD from his coat pocket and brought Kurt back into the living room, not bothering to turn on the light and going off the illumination from the Christmas tree. He popped the disc into the player and made sure to turn the volume on low before pressing play.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, pulling him close and rested his head on Kurt's shoulder, rocking them in a slow dance.

Blaine wasn't sure that he had ever been more in love with Kurt than in that moment, Kurt's arms draped around his shoulders, Kurt's scent enveloping him and in that moment he knew, just as certain as he was that the sun rose in the east, that Kurt was the love of his life.

"I have a confession to make," Blaine said and Kurt tensed in his arms. "Don't worry, it's nothing bad. It's just. I really love Christmas, and I couldn't stand to see you not enjoy it, so I've been attempting to make this Christmas really awesome. I didn't do the greatest job of it, but I wanted you to know that it's okay if you don't like Christmas."

"I do."

"What?"

"I do like Christmas, at least this year. I know I can be a bit of a Grinch about the holidays, but I didn't have you and now I do, and no matter how badly you think you've failed, you should know that this has been the best Christmas ever."

"Really? Even with the horror movie and the fact that I can't ice skate to save my life?"

"Even with the pervy mall Santa's," Kurt said, chuckling lightly. "You are the best thing to happen to me."

"You're the best thing to happen to me too."

"Merry Christmas, Blaine, for this year and the many, many years to come."

"Merry Christmas."


End file.
